


Który wiek jest dzisiaj?

by PajeczarkaSpidery



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Gen, Samurai, Teenagers, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajeczarkaSpidery/pseuds/PajeczarkaSpidery
Summary: Kiedy żyjesz w czasach wojny, ciągle zestresowanym, obudzenie się w innej rzeczywistości, innych czasach, to dla ciebie koszmar. Przynajmniej tak myślą bohaterowie tego opowiadanka.When you live in world ful of war being stressed all the time, waking up in another reality, another century, is a nightmare for you. Well, at least that's in minds of those three.If you want me to translate it into english then let me know and I'll do my best ;)





	Który wiek jest dzisiaj?

Po spokojnie spędzonej nocy w domu Ishidy Mitsunariego, Sanada Yukimura wstał wyspany i gotowy na nowy dzień, pełen niebezpiecznych potyczek. No, może byłby to piękny dzień, taki jak co dzień, gdyby nie jedna rzecz.  


Brunet przeciągnął się leniwie, czując coś twardego pod plecami. Otworzył oczy i usiadł, po czym stwierdził z niezadowoleniem, że wcale nie leżał na miękkiej pościeli w domu Mitsunariego, ale w jakimś śmierdzącym rowie przy lesie.  


\- Co do...? - ziewnął, rozglądając się. - Gdzie ja jestem?  


\- Możesz się zamknąć? Próbuję spać - mruknął leżący obok Mitsunari, kopiąc samuraja po nodze.  


\- Yukimura, zamknij okno, zimno tu - jęknął leżący po drugiej stronie chłopaka Naoe Kanetsugu.  


\- Chętnie bym to zrobił, gdyby w rowie było okno - burknął Sanada. - Wstawajcie! Nie jesteśmy w domu, tylko w jakimś cuchnącym rowie!  


\- Jak żeś nazwał mój...! - Mitsunari wstał w mgnieniu oka. Widok, który ujrzał, bardzo mu się nie spodobał.  


\- Gdzie my jesteśmy? - zapytał Kanetsugu, również siadając na tyłku.  


To był rów, po ich lewej stronie znajdował się las, natomiast po prawej bardzo dziwna, gruba linia, ciągnąca się aż po horyzont. Była szara i twarda, a niej znajdowały się białe paski. Słońce świeciło blado, wiał mocny wiatr. Sytuacja zaczęła niepokoić trzech wojowników XVI wieku.  


\- Czy ktoś mi łaskawie powie, gdzie jest mój dom? - spytał Mitsunari, podnosząc się z ziemi. Yukimura i Kanetsugu uczynili to samo. - Przecież nikt nie mógł go zabrać w jedną noc!  


Wtedy na linii horyzontu pojawiła się kropka, która z ogromną prędkością zbliżała się do nich i rosła. Poruszała się po szarej, twardej linii. Kiedy śmignęła obok nich, mogli dostrzec jedynie jej ciemnoniebieski kolor, opływowy kształt i cztery kółka, na których się poruszała. Dziwne coś wydawało też dźwięk nieznanego im dotąd zwierzęcia.  


\- Co to była za bestia?! - krzyknął Kanetsugu, szarpiąc przyjaciół za ramiona.  


\- Uspokój się!  


Po chwili kolejna bestia nadbiegła, tym razem zatrzymała się przy nich. Szklane, boczne oko potwora zapadło się, w środku siedział człowiek.  


\- Hej, chłopcy! - przywitał się radośnie bardzo dziwnie ubrany i wesoły mężczyzna.  


\- Ta bestia go pożera! - wrzasnął Yukimura. - Gdzie nasza broń?! Trzeba go ratować!  


\- Bardzo śmieszne! - zaśmiał się nieznajomy. - Podrzucić was do miasta?  


\- Podrzucić? A co to znaczy?  


\- Hahaha! Ależ śmieszni jesteście! Wskakujcie, dzieciaki!  


\- Kogo nazywasz dzieciakiem? - warknął Mitsunari.  


\- Och, nie bądź śmieszniejszy niż jesteś! Do was mówię, chodzicie do liceum, prawda?  


\- Rozumiecie, co on mówi? - szepnął Yukimura. Kiedy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, zwrócił się do gostka. - Nie trzeba pana ratować?  


\- Nie, a czemu?  


\- Tak pytam. Musimy dostać się do miasta, pomoże nam pan?  


\- Właśnie wam to proponowałem. - Mężczyzna odchylił się w puchatym siedzeniu do tyłu i otworzył tylne wejście do potwora. - Wsiadajcie do tyłu.  


\- Do tej bestii?!  


\- Nie widzieliście nigdy samochodu?  


\- Samo czego?  


\- Samochodu, to nie jest żywe, tylko mechaniczne. Wiecie chyba, co to znaczy?  


\- Chcesz nam powiedzieć, że kontrolujesz ten samo coś tam?  


\- Ależ z was śmieszki, wchodźcie.  


Z małym wahaniem trzech przyjaciół weszło do samochodu. Rozsiedli się wygodnie w mięciutkich siedzeniach. Mężczyzna zapiął dziwny pasek, oni automatycznie zrobili to samo. Bardzo dziwna siła przypięła ich plecy do siedzeń, gdy samochód ruszył. Po drodze mijali inne samochody, przez szyby widzieli różnych ludzi, mężczyzn i kobiety w różnym wieku, przy kółku sterującym samochodami zasiadali wyłącznie dorośli. Przyjaciele powymieniali spojrzenia. Kiedy Yukimura spojrzał na Kanetsugu, a potem na Mitsunariego, nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.  


\- Z czego się znowu cieszysz, głupcze? - Żyłka na czole Mitsunariego zaczęła pulsować niebezpiecznie.  


\- Wyglądacie, jakbyście byli moimi rówieśnikami! - Brunet zasłonił usta dłońmi, śmiejąc się głośno.  


\- Naprawdę? - Kanetsugu zaczął dotykać swojej twarzy.  


\- Nie widzę w tym nic śmiesznego, ty też wyglądasz jakbyś był trochę młodszy, ale nie dużo.  


\- Na pewno jesteście uczniami liceum, wyglądacie na 17 lat - zapewnił nieznajomy.  


\- Hej! Gdzie nasze ubrania?! - Kanetsugu przerwał badanie twarzy i zwrócił uwagę na dziwne materiały ich okrywające.  


\- O nie! Nie dość, że nasza broń zniknęła, to jeszcze mamy jakieś śmieszne ubrania na sobie - jęknął Yukimura. - Przynajmniej zachowałem opaskę. - Dotknął opuszkami palców cienki materiał na czole. - Ty nadal masz swoją kitkę. - Wskazał palcem na czarne włosy Kanetsugu. - A ty swoje długie, rude włosy i ten śmieszny hełm z rogami. - Spojrzał na Mitsunariego.  


\- Nie widzę w nim nic śmiesznego. Zaraz zaraz, chwila, moment! Gdzie mój puszek na głowę?! - spanikował długowłosy i rozejrzał się.  


\- Spokojna twa głowa, ja mam - powiedział Kanetsugu i wyciągnął wielki, gruby puch, biały z różowym końcem.  


\- Dawaj to! - Mitsunari zabrał swoją własność niemalże natychmiast.  


\- No, chłopcy, jesteśmy na miejscu. - Mężczyzna otworzył im drzwi.  


Gdy wyszli, pierwszym ich ruchem było rozchylenie warg do granic możliwości. Wszędzie stały ogromne prostopadłościany, które zapewne były budynkami, domami. Tłumy ludzi ściskały się, każdy chciał iść w swoją stronę.  


\- Tu wygląda jak na jakiejś innej planecie!  


\- Czyli czujesz się jak u siebie w domu, co?  


\- Och, och, patrzcie tam! - Nadchodzącą kłótnię przerwał Kanetsugu, wskazujący palcem na stojących daleko chłopaka i dziewczynę.  


\- I co z nimi, poza dziwnymi ubraniami?  


\- To miłość!  


\- Ty wszędzie widzisz miłość, głupcze.  


\- Kto w dzisiejszych czasach mówi "głupcze"? - Do wojowników podszedł młody chłopak. - Nie lepiej powiedzieć zwykłe głupku, idioto, debilu, deklu, kretynie, głupolu, pierdoło? Tyle jest dzisiaj określeń, a "głupcze" brzmi tak staroświecko.  


\- Hmm, interesujące. - Mitsunari potarł dłonią żuchwę.  


\- Ach, przepraszam? Skoro już kogoś spotkaliśmy, może powiesz nam, gdzie jesteśmy? - spytał Yukimura, wychylając się zza rudego kolegi.  


\- Jesteśmy w Osace, panowie. Miłego dnia. - Chłopak oddalił się.  


\- To na pewno nie jest Osaka, byłem tam zbyt wiele razy, żeby teraz stwierdzić, że to jest Osaka - mruknął Mitsunari, zajmując się teraz badaniem swoich nowych ubrań.  


\- Zaczynam myśleć, że przenieśliśmy się w czasie - zaryzykował stwierdzenie Kanetsugu. - Ach, a miłość się nic nie zmieniła, jest tak samo piękna!  


\- Głodny się zrobiłem, jeszcze nie jedliśmy śniadania. - Yukimura złapał się za brzuch. - Przepraszam? - Zatrzymał jednego z przechodniów. - Gdzie tutaj można coś zjeść?  


\- Tam niedaleko jest niedroga restauracja z dobrym sushi.  


\- Dziękujemy za pomoc. Chodźcie!  


Brunet złapał przyjaciół za ręce, ku niezadowoleniu Mitsunariego, i ruszył w kierunku, wskazanym przez nieznajomego. Wyglądali dosyć głupio, zwłaszcza że rozglądali się jakby nigdy cywilizacji nie widzieli. Nagle Yukimura zatrzymał się, jego towarzysze uderzyli o niego.  


\- I co stoisz jak słup... kretynie?  


\- Co to jest? - Brunet nachylił się i podniósł prostokątną blaszkę, grubą na pół centymetra. Jedna część była ze szkiełkiem. Yukimura puknął w szkiełko, a ono zaświeciło się i pokazał się obrazek, na nim jakiś dziwny człowiek. - Aaa! - pisnął, gdy szkiełko pokazało coś innego niż czerń.  


\- Co to jest?  


\- Nie wiem, ale wygląda fajnie.  


Puknął jeszcze raz, pojawiła się pozioma kreska i kwadraciki ze znaczkami i cyferkami.  


\- Wow!  


\- Ach, mój telefon! - Nieznana im dziewczyna podbiegła i zabrała blaszkę. - Znaleźliście mój telefon!  


\- Co znaleźliśmy?  


\- Telefon. Wszędzie go szukałam, musiał mi wypaść z kieszeni. Nie wiem, jak skontaktowałabym się z mamą bez niego.  


Trójka wojowników przyglądała się szkiełku, gdy dziewczyna wystukała jakąś nazwę i pojawiły się różne punkciki z obrazkami. Weszła w "Kontakty" i wybrała "Mama", po czym wcisnęła głośniczek i czekała. Po chwili blaszka przemówiła czyimś głosem.  


\- Ach! - Przestraszeni chłopcy odskoczyli.  


\- Cześć, mamo, gdzie jesteś?  


\- Razem z Kyōsuke jesteśmy na przystanku przed galerią, czekamy na ciebie.  


\- Zaraz przyjdę, pa.  


\- Co to było?  


\- Rozmawiałam przez telefon z mamą.  


\- Twoja mama mieści się w tej blaszce?  


\- Skąd wy się urwaliście, z kosmosu? - Dziewczyna wykrzywiła twarz i odeszła.  


\- Co to znaczy?  


\- Nie mam pojęcia! Idźmy coś zjeść.  


Po krótkim spacerze dotarli do restauracji. Na wstępie zastanawiali się, jak do niej wejść, bo drzwi nie przypominały znanych im drzwi. Pięć minut bezsensownego stania ich zbawiło. Pewna grupka dzieciaków podeszła do drzwi, jeden z nich pociągnął wystający patyk w dół i weszli. Zaraz po nich do środka dostała się trójka naszych bohaterów.  


Wewnątrz nic nie przypominało tego, czym było, stoły były na wysokich nogach, ludzie nie siedzieli na poduszkach, tylko na takich małych stołkach z oparciem na plecy. Wystrój pasował raczej do nieazjatyckich państw.  


\- Chwila, nie możemy tu jeść, nie mamy pieniędzy! - Kanetsugu wskazał na płacących w tej chwili ludzi za posiłek.  


\- Ale ja chcę jeść! - jęknął po raz kolejny tego dnia Yukimura.  


\- To skąd mamy wziąć coś na ząb?  


\- Nie wiem.  


Głodni, smutni i przerażeni swoją sytuacją opuścili restaurację i rozpoczęli wędrówkę po Osace, która ich zdaniem nie była Osaką. Dotarli do niewielkiego parku i usiedli na ławce, obserwując ludzi. Ten dzień był bardzo ładny, ale chłodny, mimo to ludzie chętnie wychodzili na spacer, niektórzy wraz z czworonożnymi przyjaciółmi, co było mało oczywistym dla wojowników XVI wieku.  


W pewnym momencie na ławce obok Kanetsugu usiadła młoda kobieta i otworzyła książkę, mały piesek, którego prowadziła na smyczy położył się na trawie obok ławki. Niezręczna sytuacja? Nie dla Kane, dla tego "znawcy miłości" nie istnieją takie sytuacje.  


\- Przepraszam, co pani czyta?  


\- Gwiazd naszych wina - odpowiedziała łagodnym głosem.  


Nastała kolejna cisza, przerywana jedynie pomrukami pieska, który zaczął kręcić się wokół ławki i wąchać buty trójki nastolatków. Piesek był biały i miał niebieską obrożę i smycz oraz duże, czekoladowe oczy. Machał wesoło ogonkiem, chyba polubił nieznajomych ludzi.  


\- Przepraszam? - Mitsunari wychylił się do przodu, by mieć kontakt wzrokowy z kobietą. Gdy ta spojrzała na niego, ruszył z pytaniem. - Co jest dzisiaj?  


\- Wtorek.  


\- A data?  


\- 13 kwiecień.  


\- A rok?  


\- Przecież to oczywiste.  


\- No niby tak - wtrącił się Yukimura. - Ale wolelibyśmy mieć pewność, bo, wie pani, jesteśmy trochę zakręceni. - Uśmiechnął się głupio i podrapał w tył głowy.  


\- 2017 rok, jesteście denerwujący, panowie. - Kobieta wstała i pociągnęła lekko smyczkę, a piesek odszedł wraz z nią, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie na zszokowaną trójkę.  


Wojownicy przez następne dwie godziny próbowali przetrawić informacje, które udostępniła im niska nieznajoma kobieta.  


\- 2017 rok - mruknął Kanetsugu.  


\- Ale 1598... - jęknął, znowu, Yukimura.  


\- 419 lat temu powiedzieliby, że chyba zgłupieliśmy do reszty. - Mitsunari złapał się za głowę.  


Chłopcy wstali i ruszyli przed siebie, to znaczy na zachód.  


\- Macie pomysł, jak z tego wybrnąć?  


\- Nie wiem nic, poza jednym: obaj jesteście deklami do kwadratu!  


\- Hej, przestań nas w końcu obrażać! - żachnął się Yukimura i wyrwał Mitsunariemu puszka na głowę.  


\- Sanada! Oddawaj mojego pusia!  


\- Spróbuj mnie dogonić!  


Brunet pomknął z białym puchem w rękach, zmuszając niższego ognistowłosego do ruszenia w pościg za nim. Za nimi spokojnym krokiem szedł Kanetsugu z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy.  


\- To miłość - westchnął.


End file.
